Lugs, electrical connectors, terminals, and clamps (e.g., beam clamps) all include mechanisms for connecting or affixing them to another object or structure. For example, a lug may connect a length of cable to another object or structure, such as, for example, a motor. As another example, an electrical connector may crimp to a copper electrical cable at one end and have a second end that attaches to an object or structure. The objects or structures to which lugs, electrical connectors, terminals or clamps connect may undergo various environmental conditions such as high or low temperatures, high levels of vibration, excessive heat, excessive moisture, high impact forces, high compression forces, and/or high accelerations.